Hiccups
by Daniness
Summary: Yuki gets the hiccups! OH NO! And his friends have to help him get rid of them!


**HICCUPS**

It was a bright and sunny day in the Sohma household. Kyo, Momiji, Yuki and Haru all sat at the dinner table eating Tohru's latest creation...PEACH COBBLER!

Haru informed his friends "Tohru would be a good wifey..especially for Kitty-Kitty."

Momiji chirped "Yes!"

Kyo screamed "STOP IT! WE'RE NOT LIKE THAT AT ALL!!!"

Haru smirked "Right.."

Kyo roared "SHUT UP YOU STUPID COW!!"

He sighed "Oh..you're so hurtful, Kyo.."

In the midst of their romping came a soft hiccup. The room stopped and they all looked at Yuki. Haru glided over to him "Yuki..what's that strange sound coming from you.." Yuki covered his mouth and hiccuped again. Kyo whacked Haru over the head "It's the hiccups, dummy."

Haru remained placid as ever "I see that now, thank you."

Momiji cooed "OOO! Let's help Yuki, guuys!?"

Yuki shook his head "No..I'm okay..really."

Haru purred "Come on Yuki..let us help you..we ONLY care about you."

Yuki hiccuped "I'm afraid -hicc- you might care too much, Hatsuharu."

He insisted "You'll neever get rid of those..pesky hiccups."

Yuki hiccuped "Are you -hicc- Black Haru for what ever reason?"

Haru asked dumbly "uh..what?"

Yuki shook his head "Nevermind..get rid of my hiccups."

Yuki would soon regret letting them get rid of his hiccups. After they finished their cobbler they went into the living room. Momiji smiled up at Yuki, who was now exhausted from his constant hiccuping "Yuki..I heard thinking about bald men makes them go away!"

Yuki said "What?"

Kyo hissed "That's just stupid.."

Haru said "Why would you want to think of bald men..they're not as attractive."

Momiji exclaimed "NO! Just try it Yuki!"

Yuki then concentrated on bald men. Fat ones, tall one, short ones, thin ones but nothing worked! No imaged of ANY bald man cured Yuki's hiccups! So they tried something else...

Haru said "Visualize a neon sign, like in a movie marquee; see the word THINK blinking off and on; concentrate on the sign and make it blink as fast as possible." They all stared at him.

_He's not serious is he?_ Yuki thought. Haru said "You can at least try, Yuki? Or do you not love me anymore."

Yuki said "Haru..I never loved you..stop it"

He smirked "That's not what you said last night."

Yuki said "What are you even talking about."

He said "What?"

There was a moment of silence.

He said "Are you gonna do my idea?"

Yuki sighed "Yes.." He closed his eyes and imaged a neon sign saying 'THINK', blinking off and on. Surprisingly, Yuki's hiccups didn't go away. Kyo became impatient with his mentally retarded cousins and ordered "Stand on your head, damn rat!"

Yuki sighed and complied, back against the wall. "How long do I have to do this.."

Kyo said "As long as it takes." There he was..standing on his head because Kyo told him to, while Momiji and Haru gawked at him. Haru mentioned "You have a ho-"

Yuki yelled at him, trying desperately to keep his shirt up. "Don't even say it, Haru!"

Several minutes passed of Yuki standing on his head. Shigure peeked around the corner "Hoohoo that looks fun..what's happening?"

Momiji smiled "Yuki got da hiccups and we're makin um go away!"

Shigure oh "Well? You have to scare it outta him..not make him stand on his head?"

Momiji became intrigued. Shigure whispered the plan to him...

Yuki gave up and stood up "That's not working.."

Haru said "I figured that out 10 minutes ago..."

Yuki sat on the couch "I'll just wait for them to stop.."

He then heard the very voice he never wants to hear, "Don't give up my brother!"

Yuki gasped "Ayame! How'd you get in!"

Ayame laughed "Through the DOOR, silly!? DUUH how else would I get in."

Ayame floated over to his younger brother "Shigure called me saying you had the hiccups.."

Yuki hiccuped "I do.."

Shigure's plan was foiled; Ayame didn't scare the hiccups out of him..

Ayame chimed "You're old brother's got a few tricks up his sleeves!"

He sighed "oh god no.."

His older brother dragged him to the kitchen by his wrist, Haru and Momiji tagged along. He pulled out a jar of pickles "Drink it, little brother? It'll make them go away.."

Yuki would try just about anything at this point. He drank the pickle juice and waited "I think it might have -hicc-"

Ayame GASPED! "It didn't work! We must try something else! Drink until you can no longer!!" he then filled a glass of water and put it in Yuki's hand. Yuki drank as fast as possible and got another glass and drank that one too. He held his stomach afterward "I'm full..-hicc-"

Ayame gave him a small cup "Drink this.."

Yuki asked "What is it.."

Ayame said "Just drink it.."

Yuki sipped it and made a sour face "It's vinegar! No, I'm not drinking it!"

Ayame put his hands on his hips "FINE I'll just have to call Hatori then."

He said "Why would you do that."

Haru tasted the vinegar "cuz he's a doctor?"

He said "I don't need a doctor! -hicc- It's just hiccups!"

Within a few short minutes Hatori was there. He said to Yuki "You have the hiccups.."

He sat Yuki down in a chair and looked into his eyes "Yuki..hold your breath."

Yuki held his breath for about 8 seconds and stopped. He said "I think they're gone now.."

Hatori stood up straight "You needed a doctor to cure hiccups..I can't believe I'm related to you people." and with that Hatori left.

Haru said "That should have been a music montage.."

Yuki said "What are you talking about."

Haru said "What?"


End file.
